Bloody Patrol-oneshot
by multifandomangel
Summary: Not as bloody as it stly Hiccstrid and a pinch of Heath-legs. Astrid is on the worst period she has ever had but doesn't want to let that stop her from doing her job.


This is set during RTTE and this is inspired by a different one shot that I read and it seemed like a good idea. And as much as I love HTTYD and Hiccstrid I do not own it, please give me constructive criticism I would love to improve my writing. Enjoy?

* * *

Ugh ,why do periods hurt so much? Why can't mother nature just send us a terror mail or something saying we can reproduce? Astrid had been cramping hard all day. She had planned on practicing her ax throwing, but she was in too much pain even for If it hadn't been her turn to patrol she would have stayed that way. She sat in her hut petting Stormfly with the door completely open so it didn't look like anything was wrong.

She started feel okay when she started to hear a familiar _step,click,step,click. _" Crud." She said to herself_. _She felt horrible ,not only did she have to go on patrol while on her period but she had to do it with _Hiccup. _" Hey Astrid, The twins and Fishlegs got back from patrol. We should probably leave in a few minutes."

"Okay let me just grab a few things, I'll meet you at the clubhouse."

She tried to hide the pain and if it wasn't Hiccup she would've gotten away with it, but it was. His eyebrows furrowed with concern, "You okay,Astrid?"

" I'm fine." He didn't really believe her but left her alone anyway.

Astrid walked in seemingly relaxed and ready for patrol. She had her ax strapped to her back and a leather bag with some emergency provisions. Hiccup assumed whatever had been bothering her earlier stopped. " You ready?" She asked. Before he could respond they heard the Twins yelling something about Loki and they both looked at each other and jumped on their dragons not wanting to deal with whatever nonsense that was. They both flew off laughing.

Their usual patrol went around the farthest seas stacks surrounding the island. It takes a few hours so they were going to get back a little after dark. To pass the time they told each other funny stories. " Then I accidentally knocked a bucket on Gobber's head. He was just like 'Lad get the bucket off my head.' And just to see what would happen I left as quietly as possible and waited outside." They laughed. " A few minutes later I heard weapons and shield falling. He kept yelling," He continued in his best Gobber impression, " Lad? Lad where'd ya go? I told ya to get the bucket off my head!Hiccup?'ICCUP!" They were both laughing so hard that Astrid almost forgot about the pain and how sick she felt because of it. " How'd he get it off.?" She asked.

"I didn't see on what but he hit his head on something really hard because it knocked the bucket off and knocked him out cold."

"Were you in trouble?"She asked sure she knew the answer.

"No, that's the best part, later when he woke up he didn't remember anything so I just told him he tripped." They started laughing so hard the dragons started to worry that they needed to land. How ever, Astrid face contorted in pain and held her stomach as a wave of cramps practically washed over her. Hiccup wanted to ask what was wrong but he had a pretty good idea of what it was. He did start to get a little worried though, she was starting to look a little green.

" Hey, everything looks good,Astrid, wanna head back?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty dark anyways."She said through almost gritted teeth.

The Edge was in view when Astrid started gripping her stomach harder. Stormfly was starting to get worried too when Hiccup finally asked," Hey Astrid, you alright?"

" Never been better." She responded before Stormfly sped off to Astrid's hut. Toothless cooned and looked up at his rider, "Yeah I know,bud." They flew down to her hut where Stormfly was pacing outside, he pet her to calm her down. Hiccup walked in but no one was in the main room, " Astrid?" He knocked on the wall. He kind of just stood there awkwardly not wanting to invade his girlfriends privacy when he heard something coming from the back toward the outhouse he built inside, he was thinking about calling it a bathroom, (Fishlegs wanted to call it a in-house.) Toothless came in behind Hiccup rubbing his hand with his snout. " I know bud I'll check on her." The door was cracked open just enough for Hiccup to see Astrid leaning over the toilet throwing up. He sat outside the bathroom waiting for her to come out.

About a minute later she walked out. "Ugh." She still felt like crap.

"Heeeyy Astrid, how you feeling?" She turned a little surprised, she hadn't heard him walk in.

"He-he pretty crudy…" She said groggily. Hiccup gestured next to him for her to sit down. He held her in his arms, her face against his chest. "If you didn't feel well you could have just told me, I could just have asked one of the others."

"That feels like shirking my responsibilities."She responded.

" Well it's not, I hate seeing you in pain Astrid."He kissed her forehead. She really hoped that he couldn't feel the heat from her cheeks through his armor. She tensed up for a second then he held her tighter, then they both relaxed. She didn't wanted him to leave she just wanted him to stay there and hold her and never let her go, so it's a good thing he didn't want to let her go. Astrid slowly began to fall asleep and when she did he lovingly kissed her on the her head again and whispered, " I love you." She wasn't really awake but not fully asleep so she gave him sort of a grunted agreement.

After, they both fell asleep Toothless walked in and grabbed one of the blankets off Astrid's bed and draped it over them, then walked outside where Stormfly had already fallen asleep. That week Heather was visiting and sharing Astrid's hut, and that day she had been with Fishlegs helping him with his garden. She was wondered why both dragons were sitting outside the building until she saw Astrid in Hiccup's arms and just wanted to hug the two tell their ribs walked up behind her and wasn't sure whether to turn away or go "awww". Heather saw this romantic moment as a excuse to have her own, "Well Fishlegs, guess I'm sleeping in your hut tonight." Fishlegs blushed so a hard his whole face turned red.

"Oh-uh -uh okay."

The next morning Hiccup never left Astrid's side in case she needed anything.

* * *

Who else cried A LOOOOOT during the third movie and can barely look at the fan art for it without crying?


End file.
